


It's all about happiness

by aliciawillromance



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciawillromance/pseuds/aliciawillromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Thanksgiving Day's episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about happiness

A bothersome and completely unwelcome light was filling the room. The sun seemed to be already high, Alicia thought it was very likely late morning. She struggled to open an eye and peeped around. She felt a bit dizzy. Damn, how much did she drink last night? Her mother, Jackie and Owen, all in the same room, were a real punishment. So much for a Thanksgiving day… All she had to thank about was that she survived the day. And that she didn't end up killing anyone.

But in spite of the alcohol still slightly numbing her head, she remembered very well the moment when everyone had finally left… To hell with wine, bender, the anger for the altercation with her mother. It was really no wonder if she carefully and wisely tried to avoid that kind of family reunions. Most times, they ended up in fights, with Owen always taking her mother's side, which was annoying and hurt her the most. This time, it was no exception. She winced as she remembered how hard she had to fight to hold back tears.  _It's all about happiness_. It really was. And it hurt that her mother, the person who was supposed to understand her the most, was the one who didn't know her at all. How could they be so different? How could a mother not read inside her daughter's heart? Wasn't that every mother's gift?  _It's all about happiness_. From the moment her mother told those words, she knew exactly what to do. For once, that woman had ended up doing – even if unconsciously – something good for her.

She smiled and looked down at the arm that was resting, lightly weighing on her waist. The familiar warmth, the comfortable and reassuring contact of his skin against her own. She could feel Peter's steady breathing behind her, a sign that he was still asleep. She turned her head to see his face. Everything fitted perfectly. His body next to her, circling her, the familiar pressure on the mattress, his hand close to her heart – or to her breasts, either way, she loved it - it was perfect. And it was all she needed and wanted to be happy.

Slowly, she gently pulled away from his embrace so she could roll on her other side to face him. There was a reason if she had never managed to force herself to put the word end to their marriage. Had she listened to all the people around her, by now she'd be regretting a choice that she never really wanted. Thank God, she wasn't one of those people taking advices. She listened, yes, but always ended up doing exactly what she wanted to do in the first place.

There was a hint of a smile on his face. She leaned forward to cover his lips with a soft kiss. He didn't open his eyes, but his smile widened a bit. Another kiss, than another one, she felt his lips moving to return them and smiled, as she moved a bit more forward with her body till she felt the contact of his warm, still naked body against her own. Her inner self smiled when she realized that, even if his mind seemed to be still half-asleep, his body certainly wasn't. "Good morning," he whispered, his voice still throaty from the sleep.

She felt his hand move to circle her, caressing her softly up and down her back. It gave her shivers, both from pleasure and from the light tickling. "Good morning," she replied sweetly and a bit teasing. She felt the soft touch become more intense and firm, as Peter lifted her till she was laying on top of him. His hands moved down to cover confidently her ass. Instinctively, she arched to increase the pressure and sighed as she felt his hands moving slightly down and a single mischievous finger move cheekily to stroke her clit. If the mere contact of his hands on her skin was enough for her to burn with desire, the contact of his hands on such an intimate, sensitive spot, was like fuel on an already blazing fire. She adjusted her legs to sit on him and finally managed to lock eyes with him. It was the same gaze of love, passion and respect he had been giving her for a while now, she was pretty sure of it. But for some reason, it took her so long to realize the complete honesty behind it. And it took her so long to realize how that gaze, with all that came with it, made her happy. She leaned down to cover his lips with hers at first, then moved to kiss, delicately, his face, his neck, his chest, down till she reached his evident and already strong erection. She heard Peter moan loudly as she gently stroke him, kissing him delicately and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Is this still about your mother?" He asked, jokingly, as he ran his fingers softly through her hair.

Alicia felt him quiver under her tantalizing kisses. "Noooo, " she replied with a singsong voice, as she moved back up and, while devouring his mouth with starving kisses, she took him in her hand and adjusted to welcome him inside of her, sighing deeply as she felt him, already so hard.  _For her_. _For her only_.

Their bodies started to dance, slowly, sensually, as she moved to meet Peter's unhurried, long and deep thrusts. She moaned in pleasure as she fell his hands cover her small, perfect breasts and moved a bit down, offering her nipples to his warm, hungry mouth. She let herself go completely, as the pace of the thrusts started to increase, becoming frantic, hurried, desperate for release. She let Peter took control, as he rolled to be on top of her.

Thrusts become stronger, powerful, hitting with the new position her most sensitive spot. She had to force herself not to scream, as she felt the orgasm take control of her body and clung tightly to the strong, firm muscles of his back, breathing deeply into his familiar scent.

If there's one unquestionable thing, it was that sex with him had always been great, special. And for good and obvious reasons. He was the man she had chosen to marry twenty years before. He was the man that gave her the two most important persons in her life. He was the man that had always - well. at least for good part of their marriage - made her feel the most special woman on heart. He was the man that, even after all that happened, had sat and patiently waited for her. He had neither pressed her or given up or her, he had given her the time she needed to realize that those twenty years, with all that happened, in good or bad, were worth another try. A _real_  try. He was the man that with all the ups and downs had made her - and still was making her – happy.  _It was all about happiness_. Well, maybe not  _only_  about that, she thought as they both let go, exhausted, satisfied, their need for intimacy appeased.


End file.
